1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for altering the temperature of a premises, whereby a medium in the summertime is cooled during the night by cool night air and is brought into a floor layer under a floor of the premises to cool said premises during the day. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to SE public specification 351 716 it is already known to utilize the floor layer in a building as an accumulator for cold. This accumulator is cooled during the night in the summer and used to cool the premises in the daytime. However, there is a risk that cooling of said accumulator causes an undesired migration of moisture from the ground and upwards through the floor layer.